Suki
by sauraazu
Summary: Cinta itu anugerah. Kita tidak bisa menentukan kapan, dimana dan 'dengan siapa' cinta itu akan tumbuh. [YouRiko]


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong_SUKI_/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongLove Live! Sunshine!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongWarning : Typo(s). alur cepat+berantakan/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongMohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongLoveLive bukan milik saya/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emstrongHappy Reading/strong/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emAku tahu ini cinta yang salah, tapi izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu selagi cinta itu masih bisa aku /em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"ll/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emTanpa kau ucapkan, aku tahu kalau cinta ini terbalas. Terima kasih sudah bertahan mencintaiku, walau ini salah./em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, yang kuharap dimana aku dapat melupakan segala kenangan tentang dia. Dirinya yang sekian lama berlari di otakku. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata, hanya saja sering terbesit di pikiranku untuk menulis surat yang di dalamnya terdapat isi hatiku. Segala kejujuran hatiku tentangnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tidak! Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas menyimpan perasaan ini. Ini adalah perasaan yang menyimpang. Kalian tahu? Aku bahkan mulai gila jika memikirkan ini. Cinta, adalah sebuah kata yang menyimpan beitu banyak makna. Atau mungkin seperti dalam sebuah lirik, emCinta, satu kata penuh makna./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ya, benar, cinta adalah 1 kata yang penuh makna, dan pepatah emcinta itu buta /emmemang sunggu benar adanya. Karena aku sedang merasakan hal itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yang adalah satu jenis denganku. Gila! Sungguh gila saat ku ketahui kenyataan ini. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki rasa pada sesama jenis denganku?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi, cinta itu anugerah. Kita tidak bisa menentukanemkapan, dimana dan dengan siapa /emcinta itu akan tumbuh. Jika bisa, aku ingin memilih untuk tidak mendapatkan anugerah cinta itu, jika harus ditempatkan pada orang yang tidak seharusnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tuhan, dosa kah aku ini? Dan apakah anugerah cinta ini sungguh berasal daripadaMu?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Riko-chan!" Takami Chika, memukul keras pundakku sambil berteriak menyerukan namaku. Tentu saja sukses membuyarkan lamunanku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…mau sampai kapan kamu di kelas? Ayo! Kita mau ngumpul, besok sudah mulai kemah loh" ucapnya mengingatkan dan mulai menarik-narik tanganku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menghambur pandangan ke sekitar. Benar, kelas sudah sepi, jam pun menunjukan pukul 18.20, hari mulai gelap. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih karena kalau bukan Chika, mungkin aku akan terus merenung di sini./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[=]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hari yang dinantikan tiba … sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menantikannya, karena selain menguras tenaga dan waktuku, kegiatan ini juga menguras dompetku. Para senior selaku panitia menyuruh kami untuk membawa berbagai macam barang dan makanan yang begitu langka dicari. emWell, /emaku tidak perlu memberitahu kalian secara detail karena itu hanya akan mengganggu narasi ceritaku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Oke, kembali ke topik. Dari sinilah mungkin kebaperanku akan dimulai. Di awal narasi aku mengatakan empengalaman pertama/em, bukan? Nah, pengalaman yang kumaksud sebenarnya adalah naiknya statusku dari siswi menjadi mahasiswi. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri kan apa maksudku?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Disini aku berharap bisa melupakan dirinya, namun nyatanya orang itu justru muncul di hadapanku. Menjadi teman sekelasku dan teman satu kelompok kemah denganku. Padahal aku berharap setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan lambat laun bisa menghilangkkan perasaan ini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Namun nyatanya tidak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""yo…yoroshiku" ucapku gugub saat kami berpapasan sebelum naik ke truk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hn.." dia begitu dingin dan tidak ada senyum-senyumnya sama sekali. Tapi kenapa aku bisa suka padanya?!./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku jadi kesal sendiri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kami semua naik ke truk. Kenapa truk? Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin kekurangan dana transportasi. Huh.. padahal aku berekspetasi kalau bakal naik bus. Disni sungguh sesak. Sungguh enak mereka yang mengambil tempat di pinggir, bisa berpegangan pada sisi truk. Lah aku? Tepat di tengah dan bermodalkan tangan Chika sebagai peganganku, karena dia mengambil tempat di sisi truk, sehingga dia bisa berpegangan di sana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Perjalanan pun dimulai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ne…ne… Riko-chan, gimana perasaanmu?" bisik Chika memulai percakapan saat menyadari aku sejak tadi hanya bungkam./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apanya?" tanyaku dingin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aduh… cakep-cakep kok nggak peka sih? Itu si emgadis ikemen /emmu itu loh…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hah?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ya. Chika tahu soal perasaan terlarangku, karena dialah sahabat yang paling kupercaya. Meski kami mulai kenal sejak kelas 2 SMA saat aku menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya, tapi dia begitu tulus berteman denganku. Bahkan ketika aku menceritakan soal perasaanku ini, dia hanya tertawa dan langsung memberiku semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintaku. Padahal kupikir dia akan menggeli atau bisa saja menjauhiku, nyatanya dia justru mendukungku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dia aneh. Tapi baik./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku mulai membencinya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh?! Kenapa?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""percuma aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya sejak kita kelas 2 SMA, tapi dia tetap saja dingin padaku. Bahkan cokelat yang kubuat dengan susah payah malah dibuang. Aku lelah, Chika-chan!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau yakin ingin menyerah? Lihatlah, dia satu universitas dengan kita, bukankah itu pertanda kalau kalian jodoh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jodoh katamu? Kita bersatu pun tidak mungkin" aku menghela napas. "kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan perasaan tidak normal ini sih?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""shuuttttttt! Jangan bicara begitu, Riko-chan! cinta tidak pernah salah"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""lalu apa yang salah disini?! Lama-lama aku gila sungguhan! Setiap malam aku kesakitan karena harus memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Aku bahkan mencoba melawan, namun semakin ku lawan, semakin rasa ini menjadi besar!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…mou! Aku benci gadis itu–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemCiiiiiiitttttttt….!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemBrukkkkkk!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Truk itu mendadak berhenti, dan kalian tentu tahu apa yang terjadi jika truk mengerem dan aku dalam posisi berdiri? Ya. aku jatuh tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menahan tubuhku. Tapi kalian tahu aku jatuh dalam posisi bagaiaman?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku jatuh tepat di atas gadis itu. Gadis yang sejak tadi aku ceritakan. Gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatiku. Gadis yang selalu membuatku sakit sendiri karena perasaan terlarang ini. Gadis yang begitu aku cintai./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dia adalah Watanabe You./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kami saling memandang, untuk pertama kali aku berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya. Jantungku berdegub kencang, rasanya malu sekali. Tapi, tubuhku terasa sulit untuk beranjak darinya, bahkan mataku enggan untuk lepas memandangi tiap inci wajahnya. Dia sangat keren dengan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""daijoubu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suara itu. Suara yang pertama kali kudengar saat pertama melihat dirinya. Di kelas 2 SMA ketika aku menjadi murid baru. Saat itu aku sedang berlari karena terlambat. Hampir sampai di pintu gerbang, aku malah tertabrak seseorang dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Begitu aku bangun, seseorang sudah ada di atasku sambil memegang keningku. Mata itu, menatap langsung ke dalam mataku, dengan senyum yang manawan. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat senyuman itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dialah orang itu. You. Disitulah emcinta pandangan pertama /emterjadi padaku. Kedua manik matanya seolah mengunci pergerakanku. Membuatku terpaku penatapnya tanpa kedip. Dia begitu menawan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""daijoubu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh?" aku langsung bangkit dan berganti menjadi posisi duduk. Kemudian dia berjongkok di depanku, mengobati luka dii lututku. Sesekali aku meringis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan lari-lari kalau nggak mau terluka"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi aku terlambat"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi keselamatan itu lebih penting. Kamu pilih mana? Sampai tepat waktu tapi tidak selamat, atau terlambat tapi baik-baik saja?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kalau itu…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan bahayakan dirimu, nona"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi aku bisa terlambat kalau nggak lari, tadi"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemBugh!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dia mengunci pergerakanku tepat di atas kasur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kecantikanmu akan rusak jika kau harus terluka hanya karena sebuah keterlambatan" ucapnya seperti berdesisi. Bulu kuduk-ku langsung merinding./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh? Umn…" aku mengangguk, meski mataku masih memandangnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""nah, begitu kan bagus. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan padaku ya" ia tersenyum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""arigatou…" balasku tersenyum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dan senyuman itulah yang membuatku semakin terpikat padanya. Sampai detik ini, meski ia sering menghindariku tanpa sebuah alasan jelas dan meski ia selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku. Namun aku tetap menyukainya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sejak itu, aku mulai mencoba mendekatinya, mencari perhatiannya dan diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dia suka olahraga, terutama renang. Terbesitlah dalam benakku untuk mencari kesempatan melalui kesukaannya itu. Dengan alasan belajar berenang, aku pakai untuk dekat dengannya. Namun ia berbeda dengan yang di UKS. Ia tidak menunjukan sama sekali senyumnya itu. Bahkan ia sangat sinis padaku, padahal aku tidak tahu salahku apa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku tetap mencoba mendekatinya. Aku sering datang berkunjung ke klub-nya hanya untuk sekedar mampir dan terkadang membawakan oleh-oleh untuknya dan teman-temannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ano… Watanabe-san, ini untukmu dan teman-temanmu" aku memberikan kue dan beberapa jeruk mandarin padanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ah, terima kasih. Dan jangan terlalu sering memberiku makanan"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh?" seperti dugaanku, dia pasti akan bertingkah dingin lagi. astaga! Kapan aku bisa melelehkan kebekuan hatinya?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""meski alasanmu karena balas budi, aku tetap nggak mau. Berikan saja sama mereka" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku seperti biasanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sampai satu hari, ia menyakiti perasaanku. Ia menolakku secara halus, meski aku belum menyatakannya. Namun perkataannya jelas membuatku merasa ditolak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sepulang sekolah aku menunggunya di depan pagar. Menunggunya hingga kegiatan klubnya usai. Dan saat itu ia datang dengan lirikan sinis. Sebenarnya aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""bagaimana kegiatan klub-mu? Apa kamu capek?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""menurutmu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ahaha… iya ya, pasti capek" aku merasa jadi gadis yang begitu garing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""berhentilah mengatakan 'eh'. Aku benci saat kamu mengatakan itu! Aku nggak suka sifatmu yang sok baik di depanku dan teman-temanku!" dia membentak di depanku. Aku kaget juga sedih./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku… aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Dan aku tulus berbuat baik padamu" aku menyentuh dadaku sambil mengoyak dasiku guna menahan tangis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…ohiya, aku bawa cokelat untuk–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emBrakkk!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Baru saja aku ingin menyodorkan cokelat padanya, ia lebih dulu menepis hingga membuat cokelat itu terlempar jauh hingga jatuh dan hancur. Hatiku sakit, juga terluka. Kenapa dia begitu tega melakukannya? Apa sebenarnya salahku?./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""berhenti perhatian padaku! Dan jangan membuntutiku terus! Aku tidak suka itu!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi aku hanya–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGANMU! Jangan sok akrab denganku! Apa itu sudah jelas?!" ia membentak tepat di depan wajahku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""baiklah" aku diam menunduk. Menahan air mata. "maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu merasa risih. Makasih sudah mau jadi temanku, meski hanya terasa sepihak. Jaa~"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan santai meski air mata ini berurai. Dari sejak itulah, aku tidak pernah lagi datang ke klub-nya ataupun menghubunginya. Aku benar-benar membiarkannya lepas. Meski aku belum tahu salahku apa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[=]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tepat di hari terakhir kita berkemah, akhirnya bisa pulang juga. Aku sungguh tidak betah berada di sana, terlebih lagi karena satu kelompok dengan You. Membuatku sulit bergerak bebas, bahkan hatiku panas setiap melihat dia begitu ramahnya kepada teman-teman yang lain. Meski dia menyakitiku, tapi rasa suka-ku padanya masih ada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Seperti sebelumnya, seperti bagaimana aku pergi, begitu pula bagaimana aku pulang. Posisiku di tengah lagi, duh… siap-siap merasakan wahana emroller coaster/em. Kalian tahu, begitu sakitnya ada di tengah-tengah, tubuh tidak bisa seimbang. Apalagi aku hanya bermodalkan tangan Chika sebagai peganan, itupun dia juga terkadang jatuh menimpaku. Tak jarang juga aku menindih ataupun ditindih orang lain ketika jatuh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi tiba-tiba…./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemCiiiiiiitttttttt….!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemBrukkkkkk!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku akan mengalami kejatuhan, namun ada yang aneh. Aku memang merasa akan terhempas ke depan, tapi seseorang menarik tanganku saat aku menutup mata dan kurasakan bagian belakang tubuhku terhantam sesuatu. Juga, kedua lenganku yang terasa diremas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kubuka mataku perlahan…./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dia. Tepat di depanku. Dan lagi, ia mengunciku dengan aku di antara kedua tangannya yang kini sudah menggenggam sisi truk. Mataku melotot tak percaya. Mungkinkah dia yang menarikku ke sisi ini?./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""begini nggak masalah kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap arah lain. Kulihat semua teman-teman memandang kami, termasuk Chika yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum jahil. Nampaknya aku tahu isi pikirannya. Dasar mesum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""jangan diperhatikan pandangan mereka. Yang penting badanmu nggak sakit lagi"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ne… minna! Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi saja? bosan nih" Chika berseru. Sepertinya dia sengaja melakukan itu, agar pandangan orang-orang di sini lepas dari kami. Syukurlah dia bisa peka. Aku hampir malu karena diperhatikan banyak orang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""arigatou, Watanabe-san. Karena sudah melindungiku" ucapku dengan pandangan mengarah ke samping, mengalihkan ke arah jalanan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, rasanya aneh"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi kita bukan dua orang yang akrab, jadi rasanya tidak pantas aku menyebut nama depanmu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi semua teman-taman kelas tidak keberatan, meski kami nggak akrab"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf, aku dan mereka berbeda. Lagipula, seseorang pernah menasihatiku untuk tidak sok akrab dengan orang lain" ucapku tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa formal dan sindiran padanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kulirik, dia terdiam./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kami sama-sama diam dengan pikiran masing-masing dan pandangan yang mengarah ke arah berlawanan. Menatap deretan pohon dan rumah serta banguna yang manghiasai jalanan. Juga hembusan angin yang dapat kita rasakan pergerakannya yang bebas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[=]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sudah sampai di kampus, dari sini kami akan berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu kami dikumpulkan lebih dahulu di gedung olahraga untuk mengecek barang bawaan dan para peserta yang telah berpartisipasi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Inilah tugas menyebalkan yang harus kutanggung sebagai wakil ketua kelompok . Aku dan You yang sebagai ketua kelompok bertugas membawa tas bawaan para anggota kami ke dalam gedung olahraga. Ugh! Bawaan mereka berat semua dan banyak. Tak heran kami menjadi yang terakhir membawa barang ke gedung./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Semua sudah berkumpul dan tinggal-lah kami berdua yang masih mengangkut barang bawaan. Ya, sebenarnya hanya tinggal barang bawaan kami sendiri sih…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tepat di sudut sebelum belokan ke arah tangga menuju gedung, dia memanggil namaku. Untuk pertama kalinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Riko"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku berhenti sejenak, kemudian berniat melangkah. Tapi mendadak ia menahan dan menarik tanganku lalu mendorongku ke arah dinding. Barang yang kubawa pun jatuh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lagi. Dia mengunciku lagi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi yang ini membuatku benar-benar sulit bergerak. Pasalnya, ia menggenggam erat kedua pergelanganku yang ia tempelkan di dinding. Aku berontak, namun genggamannya semakin kuat, rasanya sakit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kamu kenapa sih?!" tanyaku heran./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf" ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa? Watanabe-san, le..paskan! tanganku sakit!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi ia membentak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wa– You-chan! cepat lepaskan aku! nanti dilihat orang!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""biarkan saja! Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya! Aku muak menepis perasaan ini!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa sih maksudmu? Aku nggak ngerti daritadi kamu ngomong apa?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"You mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku tepat di kedua mataku. Terlihat tekat kuat di sana. Aku hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf, Riko. Sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku lakukan itu semua karena sebuah alasan. Kamu tahu? Aku menjauhimu karena nggak mau rasa ini semakin menjadi!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""oke. Aku maafkan, meski aku nggak ngerti omonganmu yang dari tadi terputar-putar itu. Tapi cepat lepaskan aku. jangan sampai aku marah"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""mou! AKU MENYUKAIMU, SAKURAUCHI RIKO!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemDegh!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emBenarkah? Sunggh? Apakah aku sungguh tidak salah dengar? Dia bilang apa? Dia menyukaiku? Tidak! Ini pasti bohong./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku injak kakinya agar dia bisa menjauh dan aku bisa lepas dari cengkramannya. Dan setelah itu terjadi–/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemPlakkkk!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku menampar keras pipi kirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu aku menangis. Aku senang. Sangat senang, rupanya ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, meski ini terlarang, tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Disaat aku mulai bisa melupakan perasaan ini, dia justru datang dan meminta hatiku. Jahat! dia sangat jahat!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf Riko. Aku tahu ini menjijikkan. Menyukai sesama jenis. Aku tahu ini dilarang. Tapi… tapi… sejak senyumanmu di UKS itu. Tatapan matamu ditambah perhatian darimu. Aku semakin menyukaimu, bahkan mungkin sekarang aku sudah mencintaimu."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…itulah alasan kenapa aku mencoba menjauhimu. Aku takut ini semakin menjadi"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf… aku nggak bisa. Masih ada cewek lain yang lebih baik dari aku"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ya. Aku tahu, You-chan sangat populer, banyak orang sepertiku yang juga menyukai dirinya. Apalagi dia sangat perhatian pada semua orang. Dan setelah aku sadar akan hal itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku tak pantas di sampingnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku mulai melangkah berlalu darinya. Tapi–/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku tahu kamu juga menyukaiku,kan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emDari mana dia tahu?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Chika-chan sudah ceritakan semuanya! Dan perasaan itu juga muncul saat di UKS kan? Karena itu kamu begitu perhatian padaku"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…karena itulah aku berani mengungkapkannya sekarang. Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Pasti sulit untukmu menahan rasa selama itu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemTap!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aku ingin menghindari ucapannya dengan melangkah meninggalkannya. Namun baru selangkah aku berjalan, dia sudah menarik tangaku, dan mengangkat tubuhku, lalu mencuri ciumanku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dia. Sungguh menciumku?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hmph! Lepas–" mencoba berontak, tapi tak bisa. Medorong keras tubuhnya, tapi lingkaran tangannya di pinggang dan pahaku begitu kuat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Akhirnya dia melepas ciumannya. "satu hal yang ingin kuutarakan sejak dulu. Kamu sangat cantik, Riko-chan" ungkapnya dengan senyum. Senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibirku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You– hmph!" aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memejam erat dengan air mata mengalir dan cengkraman kuat yang kulakukan di bajunya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi lambat laun aku semakin merasakan kehangatan dari kasih sayangnya dan aku mulai larut dalam ciumannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWell… /emaku tidak pernah menyangka kalau cinta yang kupikir hanya sebatas angan dan harapan, kini telah nyata dan ada di genggamanku. Meski ini salah./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emAku tahu ini cinta yang salah, tapi izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu selagi cinta itu masih bisa aku /-Sakurauchi Riko-/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emTanpa kau ucapkan, aku tahu kalau cinta ini terbalas. Terima kasih sudah bertahan mencintaiku, walau ini /-Watanabe You-/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongem_Aqours_/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongem./em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Di lain tempat…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Takami Chika sedang kebingungan mencari dua orang temannya yang sejak tadi tidak ia lihat. Bahkan sampai bubaran pun, mereka tak kunjung terlihat. Dan tak lama ia menemukannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Terkejut melihat dua orang di pojok sedang bercumbu mesra, Chika pun mengintip dari sisi lain yang tak terlihat. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia senang akhirnya dua orang itu bersatu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Chika akhirnya memilih pulang lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dua orang itu berduaan saja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""omedetou, Riko-chan. Ternyata You-chan memang lebih pantas untukmu"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ia menyeka bening kristal di ujung indera pengelihatannya. Sembari menatap cakrawala yang semakin menutup diri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emDaisuki dayou/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongA/N ... udah lama sih mau buaf ff kapal YouRiko, tapi ff kali ini sungguh tidak direncanakan, mucul begitu saja. daripada dibuang, mending langsung dibuat deh. karena itu penulisan kali ini berantakan. xD dan ini terinspirasi dari Riko-chan yang fetish banget sama Kabedon wkwkwkwk./em/p 


End file.
